MOB Highschool
by SkullduggeryFowl
Summary: Minecraft mob school and Herobrine is coming to that school but this isn't the herobrine we all have learned to know and hate this is the 13 year old Herobrine. (rated T for mild coarse launguage) PLEASE REVEIW (stronger voilence in later chapters)
1. Mob Highschool

Herobrine was a 13 year old mob (minecraft word for monster) a very special one at that walked up to to his new school. Mob schools hadn't been around when he was born so this was the first time he had laid his white pale eyes on a building like this . he hobbled up to the school , all the students were boarders becuase as soon as a mob was born it was abandoned. he opened the door and walked through to see two creepers aguring. Herobrine had not seen creepers before as they liked to spend there time outside and not in caves where herobrine spent his childhood. so he did not suspect danger when one of the creepers stared to expand then he heard a voice.  
"LOOK OUT" as a large black figure jumped towards him covering him as a explosion set off. As the figure stood up Herobrine saw how big this guy was he was nice and tall and had purple eyes . he looked where the creepers used to be and only saw a small crator and one of the creepers lying down moaning . Two slimes came in with a hospital bed placed the creeper on top of it and hopped away. The large black figure helped Herobrine up.  
"My names Endrie whats yours" siad the figure.  
"My names Herobrine"  
"herobrine! wow your my room mate" Endrie siad looking at a peice of paper.  
"wow"  
Mintues later they were walking down the corridor looking for the dormitries when they saw a large bunch of wither skeletons walking in their deriction pushing any mob that got in there way. As they got closer the leader of the group pushed Herobrine down making all his books come out of his bag.  
"Hey!" said Endrie shoving the leader.  
"Well watcha gonna do about it spud" as the other Wither skeletons started cracking there knuckles.  
"Im gonna have to ask you to say sorry to my friend" said Endrie a hint of fear in his voice he was bigger than the wither's but not stronger.  
The leader of the group smiled and tried to punch Endrie's head but to his surprise Endrie dissapeared.  
Herobrine's eyes widened he litreally dissapeared! then he relised Endrie was right behind him looking as amazed as Herobrine was. All the withers growled and advanced then suddenly a door slammend open and a fully grown enderman came out.  
"AYE NO FIGHTING IN THE CORRIDORS" he yelled pushing all the withers away with a single arm and helping Herobrine up with the other , the withers grumbled and walked away  
"bloody wither gang walking round like they own the place" siads the large enderman "oh my names Proffessor Exiran".  
After Professor Exiran had left them . They turned to each other smiled and ran up to their domirtry to study Endrie's new power


	2. Gym Class

"That was so cool where'd you learn that!" exclaimed Herobrine  
"i dont know but eh i've seen other endermen do it before maybe you learn it as you mature"  
"cool".  
Then suddenlly a zombie came through the door  
"hey you two we got gym class lets go" siad the zombie.  
As they walked to gym Herobrine asked the zombie  
"so whats your name?"  
"names Zeb yours?"  
"Herobrine oh and this is Endire".  
They continued to head towards the gym. When they entered they found the teacher which to their joy was Proffressor Exiran  
"hello class today we will be doing our favourite little game" he siad rubbing his hands and smiling "Mob parkour".  
Everyone in the class smiled and some laughed exept Herobrine who looked puzzled  
"whats mob parkour" he whispered to Endrie  
"you dont know... well your in for a treat ill explain the rules" replied Endire not keeping his voice down as well as he should've "there is a two teams one teams job is the complete a obstacle course this person is called the jumper there are also protectors that are on the the wall closest to the obstacle course"  
"what are the protectors for?"  
"well on the outer ring there are attackers the other team is all attackers, the attackers throw balls at the jumper if the jumper is knocked off the obstacle course the attackers win the protectors have small sheilds and balls"  
"wait by balls what do you mean"  
"fireballs" Endrie replied smiling.  
"What!"  
"anyway anyway if a protector gets hit he becomes a lower protector and has to drop his sheild and go to the lower wall where he is more vulrebal if he gets hit again his out".  
When Endrie had finished talking Herobrine relised that Proffesor Exiran was sorting them into teams  
"Herobrine your in team one the defenders Zeb you'll be in team two the defenders and Endrie your in team one".  
Endrie and Herobrine smiled at each other as they ran over to the rest of the team. As Herobrine looked at the other team he saw all the wither gang he scowled at the leader.  
"ok all of you guys hmmmmm lets see ah how about you Herobrine yeah you'll be team ones jumper and the rest will be protectors".  
Herobrine was filled with nerves he had never played this before. He saw the leader of the wither gang smiling eviley.  
"Ok here you all go" The proffesor siad handing out what looked like suits of amour everyone put them on. Everyone got into the starting possitions  
"three" The leader of the wither gang started twitching and smiling madly "two" Herobrine gulped "one" and it started 


	3. MOB Parkour

And Herobrine ran dodging all the fireballs thrown as the obstacle course was right next to a wall the fireballs would bounce back if they missed the protector. Herobrine looked at the attackers as all the wither combined their fireballs to make a one bigger than Herobrine . Then they threw it, it seemed to happen in slow-motion the giant fireball headed towards him faster than Herobrine could run. Then it was gone. Herobrine shook his head confusion. he looked at all the attackers (while running) their jaws would've touched the ground they were so surprised. Herobrine looked back to see the explosion that was caused by a giant fireball. Herobrine had teleported. He looked down to see Endrie smiling madly. While Proffesor Exiran clapped slowly but Herobrine could tell Exiran wasn't angry by his face his wildly smiling face. The lunch bell went Herobrine,Endrie and all the other protectors happily ran to the cafeteria. Leaving the attackers to grumble on about how that was somehow cheating  
"that...was...awesome" said Endrie as they left the Gym along with all of the other protectors saying things like  
"did you see the look on their faces"  
"woah that was awesome" and then  
"YOU DIRTY ROTTEN BLOODY CHEATER" Herobrine slowly turned round to see the wither skeleton gang advancing towards him angrier than ever.


	4. The Bully Beatdown

Herobrine gulped as the wither got closer and closer. The wither were now right in front of him. The leader raised his fist the only one that stood by him was Endrie. Suddenly egg hit all the withers in the face. Herobrine eyes widened and he turned round to see Endrie with a basket of eggs.  
"where'd you get that!" asked Herobrine when he remembered Endrie recently found ability to teleport "oh".  
Endrie smiled and threw another round of eggs many of the other students joined in too. Throwing eggs cupcakes and even small stones. Endrie teleported and reterned with the biggest cake Herobrine had ever seen and also the biggest smile. and threw it into the wither gang leader's face and he fell over by the sheer weight oif that cake and the others ran or crawled away.  
"we should go to thge caferteria now" siad Herobrine and as he and Endrie walked to the caferteria they heared a voice  
"YOU" Herobrine turned to see a large wither skeleton that was apperantly a proffesor " YOU ATTACKED MY PRIZE PUPIL YOUR GOING TO THE PRICABILS OFFICE".  
Herobrine gulped he was scared of this teacher more than the wither gang.


	5. Principals Office

**Authors Note: don't worry don't worry no cliff hanger in this one :)**

Herobrine slowly walked to the principals office with Endrie. The wither gang laughing at them. behind them a teacher stood the teacher looked grumpy and angry when they reached the principals office Herobrine saw a massive door bigger than a full grown enderman. The teacher knocked on the door and it almost instantly opened and Herobrine saw a giant black dragon with purple eyes just like Endrie's.  
"Hello professor how are you" Said the dragon  
"Good anyway i found these boys and other throwing food from the cafeteria at some fellow students".  
"By fellow students you mean those bully wither gits".  
"Sir those bullies are my prize students"  
"face it Crayton those prize students are gits these boys were merely sticking up for themselves I believe that they may go to mob powers class now because you have taken up most of there lunch time".  
Herobrine and Endrie left happily leaving Crayton (the teacher) looking angrier then ever. When they reached mob powers class the teacher was a creeper.  
"Hello students my name is professor Templeton and no you don't have to worry about me exploding now first i will be talking about mob powers what are they Well each and every mob has a power that makes it unique for instance do we have any endermen in the class?"  
Endrie and two others raised there hands and professor Templeton asked Endrie to come out to the front.  
"endermen you see can teleport at will some young ones can't do it just like that". Said the professor stamping his foot on the ground "no no no but they can do it instinctively not even a skeleton with all there skill with the bow could hit a enderman if your confused I'll demonstrate".  
Then out of nowhere the professor bumped a cricket ball of a table and head butted it across the room at Endrie. Then Endrie dissapeared and reappeared at the back of the room. Everybody applauded some were applauded Endrie some applauded the professor's excellent head butting.  
"ok that it for today on Tuesday we'll be looking at zombie's" said the professor as everybody left for archery.

**Authors note: i guess thats the end of chapter five im sorry i've ignored some suggestions for my story but in the next chapter i will be using Aelitalyoko99's suggestion and the one after that teh ub3r n00b's suggestion thanks for reading  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (please?)**


	6. Archery And Anarchy

As Endrie end Herobrine entered archery class they looked to see who the teacher was there hearts sank when they saw it was professor Crayton.  
"Ok students line up take turns shooting at the target".  
They all lined up at the front there was a girl enderman wearing black army boots she readied her  
bow and shot at the target it hit right next to the bulls-eye on the yellow line.  
"terrible" snapped Crayton "NEXT".  
All the students grumbled outrageously insulting Crayton. The next person came up and fired and hit the blue line "ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE OUTRAGES YOU THINK YOU EVEN HAVE THE RIGHT TO STEP IN MY CLASS".  
More and more people started insulting Crayton quietly. Then the wither gang leader got up and shot his arrow it hit the blue line.  
"That's ok better luck next time Sabern".  
Sabern smiled and went to the back of the line poking his tongue out at Herobrine as he was next in line. That was it Herobrine fumed it was unfair Herobrine placed down his bow and walked up the the shooting range he didn't know what he was going to do. But what ever it was he was gonna do it. He thrust his hand out in front of him and a bolt of lightning came out hitting bulls-eye.  
"That good enough for you?" He asked Crayton.  
"...next" growled Crayton.  
Herobrine walked past many smiling faces as he went to the back of the line.


	7. Hybrids

Herobrine and Endrie walked to the last class of the day. History class followed by much cheering and insulting of Crayton when they reached the class they setlled down and the cheering stopped.  
"hello class" Squeaked a voice.  
Everybody's heads dashed round to see where the voice came from then there eyes settled on a small silverfish seated on top of a pile of books.  
"my name is professor Barnett" he continued "and today we will be learning about hybrids the first ever hybrid recorded was a skeletron half creeper half skeleton but there are other like silversquid half squid half silver fish ... now i don't think we have any hybrids in this clas do wwwe" he said scanning the class with his small eyes " ahh Luna" he continued settling his eyes on the girl enderman with black army boots.  
Herobrine was confused he didn't see how she was a hybrid.  
"now Luna here dose not look like a hybrid but she is she is half skeleton that were she get her supperb archery skills and is able to ride and beast with ease now i don't think we have any otherss" Then he stopped.  
His eyes stopped on Herobrine.  
"excuse whats your name". He asked Herobrine.  
"Ummm Herobrine".  
Then the professor grabbed on of the books beneath him placed it on his desked and flicked through pages until he settled on one.  
"and Herobrine can you teleport by any chance" He asked.  
"umm yeah yes i can".  
"shoot lightning when angry?"  
"yes".  
"Well mister you are a hyrbrid... your half skydolsh which are ancient beings in the sky very powerful that can shoot lightning and teleport which have pale white eyes and the other half'. He paused "well Herobrine your half player".  
Everyone in the room gasped and some pointed Sabern and his gang smiled evilly.  
"whats wrong with that?" asked Herobrine confused


	8. First night

Professor Barnett continued to stare at Herobrine.  
"Well mister the problem with players or humans as some call them is that they are the natural enemies of monsters they have killed many of us" explained the professor.  
"Oh umm well should we continue with the lesson".  
"No actually i was about to end the lesson and this is the last lesson of the day everyone please head back to your dorms".  
As they headed to their dorms all the Herobrine's classmates stood as far away from Herobrine as they could. So their backs were flat on the wall the only person that didn't care was Endrie.  
"Don't worry people will get over it" said Endrie as they reached the dorms. "Oh look the village exhibition is tomorrow".  
Herobrine smiled slightly and sank into his bed with plain white sheets. 


	9. The Exhibition

Herobrine was woken by Endrie shaking him and saying  
"get up get up it's time for breakfast".  
Herobrine opened his oak dorm door to see a small group of students heading for the cafeteria. When he got there zombie villagers were handing out food for each type of mob. There was a tray filled with food for every type of mob labelled with the mob they were meant for. The tray labelled Creeper had gunpowder the tray labelled Blaze had a bunch of magma Zombie had raw meat Skeleton had nothing ect. Herobrine looked along the tray labels until he found 'other' which was cooked meat he took that. Sat down and started eating after breakfast they headed towards arts and crafts. When they had entered the teacher was a Female spider.  
"hello children hello please sit down Sabern let him go!" yelled the teacher as Sabern was dangling Zeb in the air by his foot " my name is proffessor Curtis today we'll be learning how to craft a player net now please grab a bundle of string and find a frame".  
Suddenly a large Zombie came into the classroom Herobrine noticed straight away the stitches the heaps and heaps of stitches there wasn't a inch of his body without stitches.  
"Excuse me Curtis but it happened again" Said the Zombie and Herobrine noticed that he was holding his left arm.  
"Oh Abraham you really should be more careful you're getting fragile in your old age".  
"Nonsense" Said the zombie named Abraham smiling. "Oh hi kids you got me later today".  
"Wait Abraham why didn't you go to the nurse".  
"Woah we have a nurse?" Then he went off down the corridor at high speed.  
When their nets had finished the best were surely the spider's nets. The best one over all was Sheryl the spider's and she was boasting about it till the next lesson ... the exhibition they met Abraham in front of the school they had packed nothing but water bottles.  
"Hello class today we'll be travelling by mine cart to a village don't worry nothing but villagers i have been on many of village expedition's and never been hurt". Then his left arm fell off. "Oh dear".  
After his arm had been stitched back on they went on the mine carts. The carts were made to fit three people each Herobrine was paired with Zeb and Abraham.  
"How come you don't die when your arm falls off" Zeb asked Abraham.  
"Well matured Zombie's can only be killed if you stab them in the brain"  
"cooooooooooooool".  
When the mine carts stopped Abraham took them over a hill to see a village.  
"Woaaaaaaaaaaaaah" said pretty much everybody in awe.  
"You think this is cool wait till next year" replied Abraham.  
As they walked towards the village suddenly a villager stuck his head out the window.  
"they're here" he said in the most ridiculously low voice Herobrine had ever heard (see eggs guide to minecraft to hear the voice from the villagers) "advance".  
villagers came out of their houses and formed a line and advanced upon the students with iron shovels. Some students wimpered in fear.  
"I'll take care of this kids" said Abraham cracking his knuckles.  
Abraham was about to attack when a cow came from in between the houses.  
"ahhhhhhhhhhh its an evil beast run away run away" screamed the villagers in unison.  
All the students burst out laughing.  
"it's not funny" shouted a villager from inside his house "that we're scared of a evil beast that could kill us all".  
"... it's a cow" said Zeb.  
"IT'S A EVIL BEAST ... thats it send chunky".  
"chunky?" giggled ZEb "thats the stupidest name i've ever hearr...".  
Then Chunky the iron gollem came from inside the blacksmith. 


End file.
